Closer
by LyricalLyric
Summary: Each uke from each pairing has a stalker, and said stalker is determined to make that uke theirs' no matter what. But the semes don't plan on letting their ukes slip from their grasp so easily. Can the semes protect the ukes from their stalkers? Or will the stalkers get what they want? Featuring the Romantica, Egoist, and Terrorist pairings! Rating may go up!
1. Prologue - Meet the Stalkers

**Ohayo! I'm Tessaki, and this is my first fanfic here. Please bear with me and my horrible writing as I (hopefully) improve over time!**

 **This is just a prologue by the way; not an actual chapter. I just wanted to introduce all of the stalkers, as well as have them meet our darling protagonists. Oh, and for those of you who like Sekai ichi Hatsuokoi, I'm going to do a similar fic for that too.**

 **There ARE some Japanese words in here (I'm Japanese after all), but don't worry, here are the translations! (And if you need any help translating any words you'd like to know, please leave a review or send me a PM! I'd love to help!)**

 **Ohayo: Good morning!**

 **Gomen-nasai: Sorry**

 **Hai: Yes**

 **Sayonara: Goodbye!**

 **Oi: Hey**

 **I have to go to classes, so I can't leave a long note. But please review and let me know if you'd like for me to continue!**

* * *

 _ **Junjou Romantica**_

"Usagi-sannnnnnnnnnn!"

Misaki pouted. How long would he have to stand here and yell before Usagi got out of bed? He knew the man wasn't a morning person, but it was still annoying. He had school after all and didn't want to be late just because Usagi wanted to sleep in.

"Usagi-san! Breakfast is getting cold!" Misaki tried again, hoping the promise of food would remove Usagi from the land of slumber.

It didn't.

Scowling, Misaki reached for the doorknob, then hesitated. Last time he went into Usagi's room in an attempt to wake him up, the clearly-not-asleep Usagi had pounced on him like a wolf onto a rabbit and the two had spent all morning having...

Cheeks now flaming red, Misaki sighed and went downstairs. Usagi would have to micowave his breakfast and miss eating with Misaki if he was going to act this childish. Misaki still had school and he was most certainly running late. He grabbed his coat and book bag and dashed for the door, wincing as he glanced at the wall clock. He really _was_ late!

Just as the youth was about to walk out the door, the sound of Usagi's sleepy voice reached his ears.

"Misaki?"

As much as Misaki wanted to stay and scold him for being so immature, he ran out the door and tried to block out Usagi's sudden protests.

Most mornings Usagi actually listened to Misaki - eventually. But the writer had stayed up, no sleep, for 3 days straight. He was just now getting a chance to relax, so Misaki supposed he couldn't really blame the man after all.

"He still shouldn't disregard his work," the college student huffed. "Tired or not, he still has deadlines. It's not fair to Aikawa-san when he does things like this. Besides, it's not very good for his health either."

Misaki was so busy grumbling to himself about not feeling sorry for Usagi that he didn't notice a man behind him was tailing him, following him around corners and across the street. Finally, when Misaki walked pasted the small bakery he frequented, he saw the reflection of the man in the shop's window.

Turning around, Misaki quickly put a smile on his face. "Ohayo! How can I help you?"

The other man - a tall blonde with sparkling golden eyes - smiled happily, like a child on their birthday. "I was wondering if you went to that college just down the street. A friend of mine is interested in going there."

Misaki's smile faltered. He didn't really have time to explain anything to this man since he was already late for school, but he didn't want to be rude and just disregard his question.

"Um, I apologize... I _do_ go to that college," he didn't miss the odd way the man's face lit up, "but I'm actually late for my classes there, so I don't have time to answer your questions. Gomen-nasai."

The man simply smiled, his eyes twinkling. "That's alright. You can just tell me after class, Misaki-chan. By the way, my name's Rei. Please remember my name!"

Misaki's eyes widened. How did this man know his name? And why was he being so familiar with a complete stranger? Misaki had never met this man before, and he didn't look like someone Usagi-san may know. He _looked_ like he was around Usagi's age, but lacked the air of sophistication and importance that all of Usagi's relations seemed to have (save Aikawa and Isaka).

"...hai. Sayonara, Rei-san," Misaki spoke, finally, and smiled nervously.

Then he booked it and didn't look back, praying that demon Kamijou-sensei wouldn't murder him for being 5 minutes late.

Rei's eyes never left him, and neither did that childish, happy grin. It only grew wider.

* * *

 _ **Junjou Egoist**_

"At least your students won't have to worry about you freaking on them, Hiro-san," Miyagi remarked as he watched his fellow professor gather his things. The brunette was taking a sick day, a rare occasion, but not as rare as it used to be since the teacher was dating Nowaki. The younger man fretted over his lover like a mother would her child and insisted he take a day off if he felt even slightly unwell.

Hiroki snorted. "They _should_ worry. They have no business being in this school if they're going to be late or gossip on their cell phones in the midst of class."

Miyagi shrugged, then smiled suggestively at the man. " _I'd_ pay attention to you, Hiro-san."

The reply was 2 or 3 decently heavy books being thrown at his forehead, followed by one of Hiroki's infamous glares. "I'd rather you not."

"Oh! I'm wounded!" Miyagi exclaimed woefully, placing a hand over his heart. Hiroki snorted and turned around, continuing to slip all the homework he needed to grade into his book bag. "Oi, Hiroki. What do you think of that new professor?"

Hiroki blinked and paused for a moment. "We have a new professor?"

"Isakawa Saito. Wait, how do you not know? He's around you all the time, after all. I figured you two are good friends. Well, as friendly as you can be with anyone aside from Nowaki, anyway."

Suppressing the want to throw more books at his co worker, Hiroki turned around and eyed Miyagi curiously. "What do you mean he's around me all the time? No one new has talked to me at all the past few weeks."

Miyagi shook his head. "He doesn't talk to you. He just... stands near by you, like he's observing your work. I think he's some kind of fanboy or something. That, or he recognizes beauty when he sees it and -"

This time, Hiroki _did_ throw more books.

Although, the thought of a man hanging over his shoulder, constantly watching his every move was kind of unnerving.

"Is he here today?" Hiroki inquired, ignoring the bruise that was beginning to form on Miyagi's head. The black-haired man across from him nodded.

"Yup. Actually, he's right there."

Hiroki looked over his shoulder and, lo and behold, someone was standing there. Pale, almost sickly skin, black hair, and haunting gray eyes. A small smile was on his face, and the glasses on his nose reflected the room's light, giving him an even more eerie appearance.

"Isakawa-san?" Hiroki spoke first, voice slightly hesitant.

"Oh!" Isakawa perked up, as if excited that Hiroki had chosen to speak to him. "Ohayo, Hiroki-san. I'm sorry you aren't feeling well today. Do you need any help with anything?"

Hiroki was surprised. Isakawa was actually far, far nicer than he'd thought. In fact, aside from his somewhat phantom-esque appearance, he sounded and looked like a nice guy. Perhaps he shouldn't be so paranoid.

Still, the odd twinkling never left Isakawa's gray eyes, and that was arguably the most unnerving thing about him.

"No thank you, Isakawa-san. I'm fine." Hiroki slipped his bag over his shoulder and straightened up. "Hope you have a good day. You too, Miyagi."

Miyagi nodded and watched as Hiroki brushed past Isakawa, who's eyes dulled as if he were getting ready to cry.

"Wait! Hiroki-san!" Isakawa whipped around and ran after the brunette, who, by this time was already half way out of the building. Miyagi shook his head and turned back to his desk, feeling sorry for the poor man as Hiroki would no doubt freak on him sooner or later.

Little did he know, that it would soon be Hiroki he would be feeling sorry for.

* * *

 _ **Junjou Terrorist**_

Shinobu huffed. Being sick was absolutely the worst thing in the world.

Not only could he not go to school today, which meant no Miyagi, but he couldn't go out and purchase more cabbages for dinner, which meant spending less time with Miyagi since the older man would probably just eat out.

Either way, Shinobu wanted his Miyagi and this sickness was preventing him from getting him.

Suddenly, the door bell rang, interrupting Shinobu's brooding.

The blonde glanced at the door, debating whether or not he should open it. It couldn't be Miyagi, since he was at the university working, and Shinobu didn't want to see anyone else but Miyagi at that moment, so he chose to ignore it.

But the person behind the door was persistent and kept up the ringing for a good 10 minutes before Shinobu finally gave in and stomped towards the door. Maybe it was Miyagi. No one else would be THIS persistent.

The boy opened the door and immediately narrowed his eyes in a glare, expecting Miyagi's smirking face, but instead was met with a calm, somewhat blank face that he didn't recognize.

Shinobu raised an eyebrow at the man, glare not faltering, and put his hands on his hips. "Who are you?"

The man's lips twitched at their corners, as if he was trying not to laugh at Shinobu. And, sure enough, snickers began to slip out moments later.

This annoyed Shinobu even more. A random stranger had rung his doorbell for 15 minutes, then proceeded to laugh at him once he'd opened the door. Talk about rude!

"Look. If you don't have any business with me, then -"

"Ah," the stranger took a deep breath and shook his head. "You always were the blunt one, Shinobu-chan."

Shinobu's glare disappeared entirely, replaced with a look of genuine shock. How did this man know his name? No, scratch that. How did he know where _Shinobu lived_ _?!_

"Do I know you?" Shinobu asked slowly, eyes traveling to the door knob. Maybe he should just be rude and shut the door in the man's face. Sure, the man hadn't done anything, but he screamed suspicious without screaming suspicious as far as Shinobu was concerned.

"I believe you do," the man answered, smiling. "I'm one of your professors, Shinobu-chan. Does the name Shiro Tachibana ring a bell? I'm sure it's on your schedule, so you should know even if the semester hasn't started yet."

It did, actually. Shinobu _had_ seen that name on his schedule. This must be his math class teacher, Tachibana-sensei.

"Did I do something wrong? Am I in trouble?" Shinobu asked, slightly annoyed. He still didn't see any reason for his teacher to come and harass him, nor did he see why the man pretended like he'd known him long enough to refer to him as Shinobu-chan.

Tachibana smiled and shook his head. "No, no, you're not in trouble. I just wanted to talk to you about... future classes. May I come in?"

As much as Shinobu wanted to say 'no, go the hell home', he felt like he'd be in severe trouble if he rejected one of his teachers. So, he naively let the man in, completely missing the smug smirk that began to grow on Tachibana's face.

"Thank you, Shinobu-chan."


	2. Chapter 1 - Semes VS Stalkers

**Hello everyone! Tessaki here! Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews, follows, favorites, and views on this fic! I was so happy when I saw all the interest people had in this, and I'm glad you all are liking it so far.**

 **Replies:**

 **Shiranai Atsune: Oh my gosh, thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it! And yes, I love fics where people target the ukes and the semes have to figure out what to do about it. It's so fun, lol! Once again, thank you for your review! You're so sweet!**

 **Guest: Ahaha, you can never have too much of Misaki and his perverted rabbit~ Don't worry, more of them's coming soon! I plan on posting some one shots focused on their pairing as well as another chapter story in the future once I'm finished with this one. Glad you like the fic! Thanks for reviewing hun!**

 **And thanks to everyone who's followed and favorited, or just viewed the story!**

 **Glossary:**

 _ **Baka:**_ **Idiot**

 _ **Konichi'wa:**_ **Hello!**

 _ **Arigato:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **Gomenasi:**_ **Sorry/I'm sorry**

 _ **Sayonara:**_ **Goodbye!**

 _ **Sensei:**_ **Teacher**

 _ **Yamete:**_ **Stop!**

 _ **WARNING:**_ **Tachibana, aka Shinobu's stalker, gets a little handsy with Shinobu in this, but just a little. There's also a flashback to that scene where Miyagi touches Shinobu and Shinobu starts crying afterward. (It's the one in the first episode/manga chapter involving the two, I believe)**

* * *

 ** _Junjou Romantica_**

 **"I'm picking you up from school. Don't walk with anyone, anywhere."**

Misaki mumbled out loud as his eyes traveled over Usagi's text message. The college student sweat dropped. Even when he was texting, Usagi still managed to give off that protective, possessive lover vibe.

"Baka Usagi-san," Misaki muttered, slipping his phone back into his pocket. He stood up and made his way to the front of the college, pausing to greet a few of his professors and fellow students.

Despite his annoyance with Usagi, Misaki was in a pretty good mood and, subsequently, forgotten about his previous encounter with Rei from earlier that day. The strange man had left his mind ever since the brunette began his first class.

However, it wasn't long before he was reminded that the odd blonde _was_ interested in him, for who should be standing by the entrance but Rei himself.

Misaki blinked, not recognizing the man at first, but that morning's memories filled his mind the moment Rei smiled. That same, strange, childish smile, the one that gave off both an air of friendliness and a foreboding aura. But Misaki didn't want to blow Rei off as some lunatic just because he was kind of weird. After all, he was boyfriends with someone who practically stalked him everywhere he went. He had no room to talk.

"Konichi'wa, Misaki-chan!" Rei exclaimed excitedly. He made his way over to Misaki, beaming. "How were your classes?"

Misaki blinked, before smiling in response. "They went fine, thanks. Have you been here long? Waiting for me, I mean."

Rei shook his head. "No, Misaki-chan, I haven't." He paused, then grinned happily. "But I'd definitely wait here until you got out, no matter how long that may take!"

Despite the creepiness underlying that sentence that Misaki was well aware of, he couldn't help but find the sentence endearing. Usagi always forced him to come out same place, same time, and if Misaki didn't then the silver-haired man would freak. Rei seemed a lot more relaxed and, even though Misaki didn't know him, was willing to do whatever Misaki was willing to do.

 _'That's refreshing,'_ Misaki thought to himself, smiling widening ever so slightly. "Arigato Rei-san, I appreciate that. So, what did you want to tell me?"

Rei's face fell. Misaki blinked, wondering if he'd done something wrong.

"Actually, I was hoping to spend some time with you today, Misaki-chan."

Misaki blinked multiple times in disbelief. Someone, other than Usagi-san, wanted to spend time with him? Someone ACTUALLY WANTED TO SPEND TIME WITH HIM?!

 _'Could this be a potential friend?'_ Misaki swooned at the very thought.

Still, he managed to give a response, albeit a reluctant one. "I wish I could Rei-san, but it's a Friday and Usagi-san would -"

Rei giggled - Misaki noted how childish that sounded too, as if it matched his smile - his eyes sparkling again. "You have a bunny, Misaki-chan? How cute!"

Misaki flat out choked. Usagi? _Cute?_

Good thing Usagi-san wasn't -

"Misaki."

OH GOSH! He WAS here!

"U-U-Usagi-san!" Misaki whipped around, buckets of sweat pouring done his forehead. Usagi's eyes were narrowed into a glare, his soft lavender eyes hardened with darkness - the face of jealousy. Oh gosh...

Since he was facing Usagi, Misaki didn't notice how Rei's face immediately matched Usagi's, as if he were challenging him. The only difference between the two's expression was the small, determined smile on Rei's face and the determination that swelled in his eyes.

But Usagi didn't care how determined Rei was. Misaki was his.

And _he_ _didn't. Share_.

"U-Um, Usagi-san..." Misaki said hesitantly, stepping between the two as if trying to protect Rei from his boyfriend's wrath, "This is Rei-san. I met him today at... er, university. He's a new student, y'know? So I was just being friendly -"

"I see." Usagi interrupted coldly. He didn't care who Rei was; he shouldn't be pursuing Misaki. "We're going home, Misaki."

Misaki opened his mouth to protest immediately (which annoyed Usagi to no end), but Rei interrupted him calmly, still smiling.

"With all due respect," Usagi and Misaki both turned to look at the blonde, "Misaki is more than old enough to make his own choices. I think you should let him do what he wants, instead of forcing him to do something he doesn't want," Rei's eyes glinted, " _Usagi-san._ "

Misaki's eyes widened. _'Oh shit.'_

Usagi's eyes narrowed. _'...that little son of a -'_

Rei simply smiled.

Oh, it was going _down._

* * *

 ** _Junjou Egoist_**

"Hiroki-san! Please, wait!"

Hiroki blinked in surprise. Who on earth was chasing after him? He'd informed all the teachers he'd be absent, and Miyagi should be taking care of everything... so who was chasing after him and why?

Finally, he stopped walking and looked over his shoulder, hazel brown eyes meeting with that of translucent gray of Isakawa, who looked as if he'd run five marathons trying to reach Hiro.

 _'Has he really been chasing me this entire time?'_ Hiroki sweat dropped, feeling guilty. "Is something wrong, Isakawa-san? Did something happen?"

Isakawa, who'd been catching his breath, looked up and smiled at Hiroki. "No, nothing's wrong. I just... wanted to see you before you left, so I could ask you something."

Hiroki swallowed. For a new teacher, this guy was certainly... forward. "Hmm? And what's that?"

Isakawa looked him straight in the eye, smile never faltering, and asked:

"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?"

Hiroki was stunned in silence for a good 30 seconds. A date? Isakawa wanted to date him? What the hell?!

"...uh..." Hiroki gaped at the unfaltering, confident smile on Isakawa's face. It reminded him of the way Nowaki would smile when he'd win one of their "arguments". Not smug, but happy Hiroki finally agreed.

Which meant Isakawa was probably expecting him to say yes. But Hiroki couldn't go on a date with Isakawa tomorrow. He had a date with Nowaki tomorrow, and wasn't about to cancel that for a "date" with a man he didn't even know existed until an hour ago.

So, firmly, Hiro looked Isakawa in the eye and said, "Gomenasi, Isakawa-san, but I'm busy tomorrow."

Isakawa's smile, eerily enough, did not falter. In fact, it grew. "But I thought you were sick, Hiroki-san. How can you be busy when you're at home, resting? Or do you need someone to take care of you?"

Hiroki shook his head rapidly. "Nope, not at all, thank you."

Isakawa frowned suddenly, as if troubled. "Then... how is it that you can't go on a date with me tomorrow? If you're resting and not doing any work, and you don't need someone to take care of you, then..."

Hiro opened his mouth to explain, but Isakawa beat him to it, looking... betrayed? "There's someone else, isn't there?"

"Someone else?" Hiroki raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Isakawa scowled further and crossed his arms. "Someone else who's after you, Hiroki-san. Someone else who's pursuing you and your affections. I'm right, aren't I? Are you in a relationship?"

Now this was damn creepy. Hiroki returned Isakawa's scowl and huffed. "Look, Isakawa. We may be coworkers but you're being a bit too familiar with me, and I don't appreciate that, so can you please stop asking about my private life?"

Isakawa shook his head. "Your life is my life, Hiroki-san. You mean everything to me. I admire you. And if someone else does, well, that just means I have competition, competition that I'll have to beat."

Hiroki's eyes widened. This man was serious. Scarily serious.

"But," Isakawa sighed, smiling sadly. "If you really don't want to go on a date this weekend, then I suppose I'll have to find other plans for now." He bowed politely, smiling apologetically. "Thank you for your time, Kamijou-san. I'll see you later! Sayonara!"

And, with that, Isakawa ran back towards the university, leaving a dumbfounded Hiroki behind in the rain.

 _'And I thought Nowaki could be pushy...'_ The young teacher thought to himself.

Shaking his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts, he began his journey home, trying to not imagine Isakawa following him and watching his every move.

"That's just idiotic," Hiroki said to himself, scowling. "He isn't a stalker... he's just... pushy. Really pushy. Like Nowaki, but worse."

"Who's like me, Hiro-san?"

Poor Hiro nearly had a heart attack.

"Nowaki!" The brunette huffed, glaring at the innocent-faced man before him. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"But I'm right in front of you, Hiro-san..."

 _'Smart ass,'_ Hiroki thought, pouting when Nowaki chuckled as his boyfriend's annoyed expression. "What're you doing here, anyway? I was just on my way home."

Nowaki smiled, that same, loving gentle smile that always made Hiroki blush. "I planned on walking you home. See? I brought an umbrella."

He placed said umbrella over Hiroki's head, smiling down at the brunette as he did so. Hiroki huffed and turned away. He'd always been a blusher, but it felt like Nowaki caused his face to become a tomato every five seconds. (He also knew that, despite his turning away, Nowaki still knew he was blushing. That's why the younger man was laughing fondly.)

As the two began walking home, Hiroki replayed everything Isakawa said in his mind. _Was_ he really just pushy?

 _'Of course he is. Stop being paranoid.'_

"Hiro-san?" Nowaki looked at his lover, concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, Nowaki-san."

Nowaki stopped walking. Hiroki looked up at his boyfriend, raising an eyebrow. Did Nowaki not believe him?

"You called me Nowaki-san, Hiro-san. Something's definitely wrong. You're never this distracted." Nowaki frowned, like a concerned mother would as she watched over her sickened child. "Did something happen at the University before you left?"

"Uh," Hiroki swallowed, then shook his head. "No. Like I said, I'm not feeling well, so that's probably why I seem distracted. It's nothing, Nowaki. So can we please go home now?"

Nowaki didn't look convinced, but before either man could refute the others' claims, a voice only Hiroki recognized interrupted the two -

"Is this my competition, Hiroki-san?"

There stood Isakawa, a charming yet chilly smile on his lips. His gray eyes left Hiroki reluctantly and fell on Nowaki instead, once again filled with ice.

"I look forward to taking Hiroki-san from you."

Hiroki knew something horrible was about to happen the moment he saw the uncharacteristic angry flash in Nowaki's eyes.

* * *

 _ **Junjou Terrorist**_

"Make yourself at home, sensei."

Shinbou gestured around the apartment, blue eyes watching his teacher curiously. If Tachibana-sensei wanted to offer him extra classes, that must mean his potential was already being recognized. The blonde, ever confident, smiled at the thought.

"You have a cute smile, Shinobu."

Shinobu jumped at the feeling of warm breath ghosting over his ear. When had Tachibana gotten this close?! No, scratch that - Shinobu frowned. _Why_ was he this close?!

"Isn't it inappropriate to touch a student this way?" The blonde said this as more of a statement, since he didn't care what Tachibana's answer would be; he just wanted the man to get away from him.

Tachibana simply chuckled, then flashed a smile that was cold enough to freeze the Earth over. "That's funny, coming from you."

Shinobu's eyes widened. He... no way! He couldn't know!

"And before you ask me what I'm talking about, you know very damn well what I'm talking about, Shinobu." Tachibana leaned closer, breath ghosting over the teenager's ear as his arm snaked around a slim waist. "You and... what was his name... Miyagi. You're in a relationship."

Shinobu felt sweat begin to trickle down his forehead. There was no way he could refute this. Tachibana was positive they were in a relationship.

He wasn't easily frightened - well, he was, but he told himself he wasn't. But if his father found out, Miyagi would be fired and Shinobu would never see him again. Ever.

And losing Miyagi scared him more than anything else ever had.

"Wh-what's your point?" Shinobu mumbled, scowl deepening. "So what? Just because Miyagi and I are together doesn't mean I'll let _you_ molest me."

Tachibana grinned and suddenly threw the small boy to the ground, immediately straddling him afterwards.

Shinobu's eyes widened.

This was...

 _"Yamete! Yamete!"_

 _Shinobu gasped as Miyagi's hand trailed lower. No... this wasn't how he wanted it to be... he wanted Miyagi to love him! He didn't want to be used and then thrown away like some toy!_

 _"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Miyagi's deep voice interrupted Shinobu's panicking, the older man uncharacteristically cold. "I thought you wanted to see what it was like."_

 _"Yamete! Stop it, Miyagi!"_

"Stop it! Yamete! Leave me alone! Miyagi, yamete!"

Tachibana smiled at Shinobu's reaction, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised. Shinobu had gone from being somewhat level headed to a worried, shaking mess, almost as if this had happened before and -

Then, it clicked. Miyagi had been in this same position with Shinobu. Tachibana's smile was replaced with a cunning smirk. Why else would the boy react so strongly? Why else would he call out Miyagi's name? It was clearly something he didn't want to remember, seeing as how he was happy with Miyagi at present, and that was no doubt a bitter memory for the both of them.

And, therefore, something Tachibana could take advantage of.

"Listen, Shinobu-chan."

Shinobu's eyes snapped open, and he stopped struggling - but he still insisted on glaring up at the older man. Tachibana smiled anyway. Good. He was listening.

"I know you and Miyagi are dating, right? But, I won't tell your father IF, and only IF, you become mine. How does that sound?"

"Hell no!" Shinobu snapped, struggling again. "As if I'd want to be with a pervert like you! Let me go!"

Tachibana shook his head, smiling. "I don't think you understand, my darling Shinobu-chan. You have no choice. If you don't agree, then I'll tell your father about you and Miyagi. Then, Miyagi will be fired and your father will never let you see him again. Is that what you want?"

"N-No, but..." Shinobu scowled, looking away. "He'd never believe your word over Miyagi and me. He trusts us both."

Tachibana smiled coldly, slipping a hand into his pocket and retrieving from it an item that sent a chill up Shinobu's spine -

\- a _camera._

"No one can deny photographic evidence, Shinobu-chan." Tachibana turned on the camera and clicked 'photos', then held the camera in front of Shinobu and watched the teen's face contort with fear. He grinned. "Well? What's your answer, Shinobu-chan? Sacrifice yourself and let Miyagi live in blissfully ignorance, or sacrifice your relationship with Miyagi forever?"

Shinobu's eyes darted around, his breath quickening. He was panicking. He didn't know what to do! He didn't want to give himself to this pervert but he didn't want to lose Miyagi. He really, really don't want to lose Miyagi. So should he...

"Shinobu?"

Shinobu had never been more relieved or more horrified when he heard Miyagi's voice. He resumed struggling, and, to his surprise, Tachibana let him up, smiling gently at him as if nothing had ever happened. And it was then that Miyagi walked into the living room, a confused expression on his face.

"Who's this?" Miyagi inquired, eyeing Tachibana suspiciously. The man rung a bell, but Miyagi couldn't quite place his name.

"This is Tachibana Shiro-sensei," Shinobu replied, voice firm, but eyes never leaving the floor. "He's my teacher for this semester. He came over to talk to me about extra classes."

"Huh," Miyagi mumbled. He shrugged and placed his briefcase on the couch, then sat down, now eyeing Shinobu. The boy was eerily quiet. Usually he'd be pestering Miyagi about cabbages and dinner or something of that sort, but there he was, standing still and looking at the floor. "Something wrong, Shinobu? Are you not eligible for those classes or something?"

"Ah, no, he is," Tachibana answered for Shinobu, smiling warmly at Miyagi, who raised an eyebrow. "We're just not sure if he'll be attending. He hasn't decided yet. Have you, Shinobu-chan?"

 _'Shinobu-chan?'_ Miyagi thought, eyes widening. What teacher referred to their student, much less a student they were just now getting to know, using such a familiar suffix?

"Nope," Shinobu muttered, crossing his arms. He turned to look at Tachibana. "I'll let you know what I've decided tomorrow, sensei."

"Good," Tachibana smiled smugly, but only Shinobu knew why. Miyagi continued looking between his lover and the teacher, wondering what was up.

"See you tomorrow, Shinobu-chan!"

And before Miyagi and Shinobu knew it, Tachibana was out the door, leaving behind the two lovers, one quiet and the other curious and worried.

"Is something wrong Shin -"

"I'm going to make dinner," Shinobu interrupted, running out of the room without another word.

Miyagi frowned, worry filling him. Just what had that Tachibana-sensei said to Shinobu?

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Usagi means 'rabbit' or 'bunny', so that's why Rei asked if Misaki had a rabbit when he mentioned "Usagi-san". Lol, poor Usagi!**

 **I wanted each stalker's personality/motives to be somewhat different. Rei's sweet, childish and seems to have Misaki's best interest in mind, Isakawa goes from shy to blunt and is determined to make Hiroki his, but tries to go about it in a way that won't make Hiroki suspicious, and Tachibana's the flat out evil one lol.**

 **Oh, and I'm thinking about making a YouTube channel where I talk about yaoi and stuff. What do you guys think?**

 **P.S. Hope you enjoyed! Hopefully I'll be able to upload the next chapter sooner than I did this one... oops... Gomenasi! ;-;**


End file.
